


Partystuck

by EllaBellaNightBathroomBlogger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBellaNightBathroomBlogger/pseuds/EllaBellaNightBathroomBlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone comes to a party at Feferi's house. Drinking, games and fun ensue.<br/>(Characters are around 18 in this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guests Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. Cut it kinda short, sorry about that.  
> This story is mostly written by my lovely friend Ella, by the way c:  
> Enjoy!

Feferi sat by the door, waiting anxiously for her guests to arrive. Her party wasn't for another 20 minutes, but she had nothing else to do. She saw a lone figure walking up towards her door. A few seconds later there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it, and there was Eridan, 20 minutes early. She sighed. _No surprises there._  
'H-Hi Feferi," he stuttered.  
"Hello, Eridan."  
"Has the party started yet?" he said, looking around.  
"No, Eridan. you're early."  
"Oh.."  
They had forced conversation for 20 minutes before there was another knock. Feferi jumped up off the couch, relieved for a distraction.  
"Hello, John, hi Jade!"  
"Hi Feferi!", they said in unison.  
"Where should I put my bag, Fef? Oh, and I brought brownies!"  
As Jade ran away to the kitchen, John turned to his host.  
"Sorry about her, she gets super excited about parties."  
"Oh, it's no problem! Sit down, Eridan's already here," she said, mentally rolling her eyes at her first guest's early arrival.  
Rose and Dave stumbled up the driveway a few minutes later.  
"I have a cooler full of beer, where should I put it" Dave said, pulling behind a refrigerator. Feferi pointed to the kitchen.  
"He brought all that beer, but I'm not touching a drop of it," said Rose. "Who am I, my mother?"  
Jade waltzed in, carrying a big plate of brownies. "Hello Rose! Did you come in with Dave?"  
"Jade... you brought brownies? Did you bring an overnight bag as well?"  
"Er... yes?" Jade stammered, confused.  
"Oh, Jade...." Rose patted her innocent friend's head while rolling her eyes. "You're so pure."  
Gamzee and Karkat were the next to join the party.  
"Oh great, the fuckasses are here!"  
"Karkat there is no reason to be rude to our guests!"  
"Yeah, yeah Feferi, shut the fuck up."  
"Dude, focus on miracles."  
"Gamzee are you fucking drunk already?"  
"Whatever you say Karkar. Dave go get me a beer."  
"Dude, do I look like a flippin' maid?"  
"Fine, Rose go get me a beer."  
"Why the he-- You know what, fine, Gamzee." Rose grabbed a lukewarm beer off the counter and dumped it over Gamzee's head.  
"Well, well, well, the party hasn't even started and you guys are fighting already. Rose you must control your temper."  
"Kanaya! I'm so glad you could come." Feferi was happy for a saviour of this party.  
Nepeta walked into the house, bouncing with excitement. "You guys really shouldn't be fighting! The purrty just started!"  
"Nepeta, I insist that you abstain from associating with those low lives, fighting for amusement."  
"Oh Equi, lighten up. It's a party."  
"Yeah Equius, have a beer." Dave tossed him a drink from the kitchen.  
"Hey Mr. Strong Guy, can you help me with the stairs?"  
"Oh no, Tavros did you break your legs again?"  
"Chill out Jade. I do it all the time. I just get stuck in this stupid wheelchair." After breaking his legs for the third time when he was ten his parents decided that they should just buy him a wheelchair, instead of renting expensive hospital ones.  
"Well dude if you listened to me. I warned you about stairs bro. I warned you."  
"Sollux, you warn everyone about stairs. Your entire house is made of ramps. You tried to make them illegal." Everyone remembered how a few years ago Sollux boycotted the capitol. Well to be specific the capitol _stairs._  
"Well people DIE that way, Aradia. Would like a pamphlet about the evils of stairs?"  
"Sollux nobody wants a pamphlet." Aradia rolled her eyes. How could the boy-genius computer programmer be such an idiot?  
"Well now that you three are here, that just leaves Vriska and Terezi."  
"Well John no need to fear, the awesome-faced Terezi is here!" shouted a voice in the hallway.  
"Terezi, it's obvious you're blind. There is no way I'd call that face awesome." A snarky voice joined her disabled "friend" in the hallway.  
"If you squint your eyes and look at it from a distance it's not that bad."  
"Karkat, you are so helpful. If I could see your face, I'd punch it." That was Terezi's favorite thing to say to the guy she was secretly in love with.  
"Well now that we are all here what games do you wanna play?" Feferi glanced at the darkening sky outside, glad that her parents were out of town for the month.  
"Monopoly!"  
"Scrabble!"  
"Beat up Karkat!"  
"Uno!"  
"Clue!"  
"Ouija board."  
"Replace the stairs with ramp!"  
A clear, sharp voice cut through the rest. Vriska got a malicious glint in her eye and said," Why don't we play Truth or Dare?"


	2. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few turns of Truth or Dare.  
> A bit of Karezi almost-smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, mostly written by Ella uwu

Everyone gathered around in a circle in the middle of the floor. No one knew what types of dares would be handed out by Vriska but everyone knew that stuff was going to get interesting quick. They had all had a beer or two. Dave finally got Rose to take a few sips and after that she always had a beer in her hand.  
"Okay John, you first. Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
Vriska contemplated his answer for a few seconds and then said, "John, kiss Karkat on the lips."  
"No."  
"HELL NO."  
"You have to do it or chug down an entire beer." Vriska looked back and forth between the two boys, wondering what John would choose.  
"Fine." John leaned over and gave Karkat a quick peck on the lips.  
"Wow, John, that seemed so natural for you."  
"Shut the fuck up, Eridan."  
"Eridan since you commented you get the next turn. Truth or Dare?"  
"Ummm...Dare, I guess."  
"Seven Minutes in Heaven with Feferi." Vriska looked over at poor Feferi, who giggled and led Eridan into the closet.  
"H-hi Fef."  
Feferi tripped over one of the many buckets in the cleaning closet. She fell down banging her head on the doorknob. Eridan led her out of the closet, making everyone turn around. No one expected to see them again so soon. It hadn't even been 30 seconds in there.  
"Jegus Christ, that smells like blood! What were you two doing in there." Terezi looked in the direction she thought they were but ended up looking at Sollux, who in turn felt embarrassed about his crush on Feferi, believing Terezi knew.  
"She hit her head."  
"How bad?  
"Not too bad. She should e good in half and hour or so."  
"You guys are resuming later. Terezi your turn."  
"Dare."  
"Go into the closet and flash Karkat. Stay in there for ten minutes."  
"Why the hell do I keep getting dragged into these?"  
"Because Karkat is a big-old grumpy face."  
"Rose honey, be quiet. You are super drunk."  
"No Dave, I'm drunk."  
The two headed into the closet. "You know Terezi you don't have to. I'll lie for you if you want."  
"You don't have to lie. To tell you the truth I'd rather show them to you than anyone else." Terezi slowly took off her shirt.  
"Terezi you don't-" Karkat started but was interrupted when Terezi placed her lips upon his.  
"Karkat this is what I want. Don't you want it too?"  
"Of course." Karkat grabbed her thin body, and started to fumble with her bra.  
"Let's make it even." Terezi grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
"My, my, my, don't we have a naughty girl." His hands slid up her skirt, and he wrapped his fingers in her tiny underwear. He pulled her bottom clothes off and ran his hands up her bare body to cup her breasts.  
"I love you Karkat."  
"I love you too, Terezi."  
"And I love opening the door early. I told you guys we'd get a show." Vriska had opened the closet door. Karkat thanked his lucky stars that his pants were still on. Terezi hid behind Karkat as he blocked the doorway. She quickly pulled her underwear on and put on Karkat's giant shirt which fit her like a dress.  
"Looks like they found some miracles, dude."  
"Okay love-birds. Go sit on the couch where we can keep an eye on you." Karkat sat on the edge of the couch and Terezi curled up in his lap, leaning against his bare chest.  
"So who's next?"


	3. Naked Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is so wasted rn  
> But yeah, another dare happens and Rose is the most drunk during it.

"Rose it's your turn."  
"I'll take fries with that please."  
"No Rose Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare."  
"Okay Rose, I get it."  
"Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare. Dare."  
"Go into the closet with either Dave or drink 2 whole beers." Vriska wondered what Rose would go for. Her feelings seemed to be split between the two.  
"Hmmmm... Dare."  
"No, now pick Dave or beer."  
"Oh that's easy-peasy-sleazy-measy-teasy-reasy. I pick...." There was a long silence before Rose finished her sentence.  
"BOTH!!!"  
"Have fun. 10 minutes on the clock."  
The pair walked in to the closet. Rose was so drunk that she started to head out a window before her friends grabbed her and pushed her into the closet with Dave. As soon as she was in there she ripped off her shirt and bra to reveal her perfect breasts. Rose then ran straight out of closet with her top off. She ran past everyone in the game room, up a few flights of stair and onto the elevator. .   
Dave chased her. He didn't want her drunk self to get hurt or lost. He followed her crazy up and down, zig-zag, loopity loop path until he caught on her the roof. He was just in time. Rose was about ready to run straight off the 10-story mansion. He grabbed and brought her to an one of the guest bedrooms. He put her on the bed and tucked her in. As he started to walk away she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him down on to her. He tucked her in and sat beside her until she fell asleep and eventually he did too. They slept for about an hour, until Rose woke and was extremely confused because she remembered nothing from the last hour.

_Where am I? Whose bed am I in? Why is Dave in here with me? What happened at Feferi's party? Why am I wearing Dave's shirt? Where are my clothes?_ A million questions flew through her mind.

"GET THE FUCK UP, YOU PERVERT!!!"  
"Hey Rose. Do you have a massive hangover or something?"  
"Hell no. I don't fucking get hangovers."  
"Then why do you sound so pissed?"  
"Because I AM pissed!"  
"Why are you pissed?"  
"Because you are fucking creep. You know that?"  
"Rose wai-"  
"You are disgusting. A sick, sex-crazed asshole!"  
"Wait you don't know-"  
"What do I need to know? I wake up next to a fucking pervert wearing HIS shirt after HE got me EXTREMELY DRUNK last night!"  
"You don't remember anything, do you?"  
"No, you fucking got me as drunk as possible so I would do anything and then you slept with me you creep!"  
"So I-the person who remembers what happened- don't get a say in this?"  
"The pervert who fucking raped me doesn't get a say in this!"  
"I'm so fucking done. You believe whatever the fuck you want to believe now. But I'm pretty sure I was the one who pulled you off of the roof after you decided to run half-naked through out the house, put you in bed, gave you my shirt, and watched you so you didn't run off again! But believe whatever the HELL you want because I am fucking out of here." Dave stormed out of the house into the summer night and walked through the surrounding woods,  
Rose went downstairs to find out what he said was the truth or not.  
"Hi Rose!"  
"Hey Fef. Do you know what happened last night with me and Dave?"  
"Oh he was the nicest thing. He took you to a spare bedroom after your naked dash, gave you his shirt, and watched you sleep till he passed out."  
"So he was telling the truth?" _He gave me his shirt. His shirt._ "And he left with out his shirt! Bye, Fef, I have to find him."  
"Bye."  
Rose ran through the woods calling for him.  
"Dave! Dave! Dave! Dave! Dave! Dave! Dave! Dave! Dave! Dave!" She ran for what felt like miles, until she tripped over a tree root. Her right leg was badly bruised, but she had to find him.  
"Dave! Dave! Dave! Dave!"  
"Dammit, Rose, you just can't get your act together tonight."  
"Dave! You came for me!"  
"Of course I came for you, dummy. There's no way I'd let you get hurt."  
"Dave, I am so sorry about earlier."  
"It's okay. I know how bad it looked."  
"I should have let you talk or something I'm so-" Her words were interrupted by Dave's lips.  
"C'mon dummy, you shouldn't be walking with that leg. Climb on my back, I'll carry you."  
"I can walk back."  
"No you can't."  
"You've already had to deal with me a lot tonight. I don't want to be more trouble for you."  
Dave picked her up and put her on his back. "Rose, you are nothing but trouble."


	4. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going on during Rose's naked dash and nap.

“Ooh, look at me. I’m always sad and lonely. I’m Eridan ooooh.”   
“Real mature, Fef.” Eridan rolled his eyes as he stared at his drunk crush.  
“I do believe Eridan and Feferi owe us a dare.” Vriska paused a moment, pondering her choices. She looked at the pair. “But what should it be?”  
“Ooh! Ooh! I know!”  
“Nepeta this isn’t preschool, you don’t have to raise your hand.”  
“What if Fef gives Eridan a blow job?”  
“Nepeta, since when are you a pervert?” Vriska had a new respect for the cat girl.  
Her moirail sighed. “You don’t want to read her fanfiction. It goes above and beyond the shipping wall.”  
“Okay you two. Go do your dare.”  
Feferi started to snake her hand down Eridan’s pants. His eyes widened in shock. Their friends looked away.  
“Oh my god. Not here, you little slut. Get in the closet.”  
“I’m not a sluuut,” Feferi whined.  
Eridan and Feferi walked into the closet. She pulled down his pants with ease. She put his cock into her mouth and started to lick slow circles around the head. He was unsure at first but as soon as her tongue started, he started to moan. His hands tangled into her hair, pulling her closer and closer. Fef started to bob back and forth, getting his entire dick wet. He pulled her closer and closer. She moved harder and faster until there was a burst in her mouth. She swallowed, and then started to kiss her way up his body, making it to his lips.   
“Now Fef, let me return the favour.” Eridan moved his hands down to her hips and pulled off her skirt. He started to lick her legs, slowly moving towards the goal. His tongue drew circles around her clit, until finally sinking down into her folds. Fef let out a slow moan of pleasure as her former moirail worked his extremely long tongue deeper into her pussy.  
“How-the-hell-is-your-tongue-that-fucking-long?” Feferi worked her message out in between her grunts and moans. “It feels like its a foot long.”  
“It’s not a foot long. But something else is.”  
“Buddy that wasn’t a foot lon- ahhhhhh.” Eridan’s mouth was soon filled by a sticky substance. He swallowed it quickly.  
“C’mon, let’s go before they open the door.”  
“Yeah.”  
The two pulled on their bottoms and headed out the door.


End file.
